Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine used in electric and hybrid electric vehicles.
Electric vehicles (EVs) or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are gaining in popularity as gas prices increase and consumers have greater awareness of environmental impacts caused by traditional vehicles. Both EVs and HEVs use a traction motor powered by electricity for propulsion to reduce emissions.
In order for EVs and HEVs to be accepted by the public, the EVs and HEVs must have drivability characteristics that are similar to hydrocarbon fueled vehicles. For example, if deceleration of the traction motor is faster than expected during regenerative braking, then the vehicle can have a jarring braking action. Similarly, if acceleration is faster than expected, then the vehicle can have jarring acceleration. These types of undesirable actions may lead to drivability concerns and complaints by consumers. Hence, improved controllability of traction motors would be appreciated in the EV and HEV market segments.